White as the Full Moon
by OJisSweet
Summary: Haven Sterling is Seth Clearwater's cousin, she isn't a werewolf, but two mixed indian legends and you get Haven....then you have Jacob who has hopelessly imprinted with her. Lets not forget vampires...love...and....
1. Oh it is Love?

**So I thought I would try a fanficiton with Jacob Black and an OC character…and I am hoping it will turn out better than I think it is please review for me…ok thanks =].**

"Dude, that's not fair." Seth pouted as Jacob took the last hamburger.

"Sorry, I'm bigger ergo I need more food." Jacob smugly grinned with hamburger forming big circles in his full cheeks.

"Ergo…I have to eat if I'm gonna get as big as you." Seth grabbed for the remainder of the burger. But Jacob childishly engulfed the rest of it. Seth playfully punched him in the stomach; Jacob took him by the head in a head lock, rubbing his fist over his head.

"Alright boys, it's time for the game." Billy rolled his way into the living room. Which meant settle down and move so I can see the TV.

"So Seth I heard some of your in-laws are moving in for the week." Billy gestured towards Jacob to get his drink.

"Yeah, seems like their having some family issues. Aunt Lucy is bringing Luke and Haven with her. I haven't seen them since I was six, I'm kinda happy about it. I'm going to bring her to the bon fire tonight."

Bringing up the subject made Jacob wince a bit. Reminding him that on that day, he would loose his best friend for a long time. She was leaving with the Cullens to go to Alaska…He was still wounded by the pain of his lost. The Cullens were still their friends but…Well he wished they would have never been.

"Ah, come on Jake, it's for the best." Seth put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know, I accepted that, but she is still my friend….I just need a good run." Without another word, he left…walking through the front door…phasing as he raced through the depths of the woods. He ran to the beach, up to the cliff that over looked the water, and without any moments anticipation…he jumped and formed into somewhat a beautiful dive till he reached it's liquid endurance of his big muscled frame. He loved the feel of air as he descended. He was ready to forget her, this he finally was able to admit.

The drive was long from Port Angles. Even though it really wasn't it seemed like forever to get to La Push. Her childhood took place here until she was eight…then her father pulled them away to live his high quality lawyer life in the city…dragging their mother with them. Haven was now 15 ½ going to be 16 in December. She was a winter baby…she hated it. For some reason she always envied the summer babies. She liked the warmth it brought. She had grown into her womanly figure early. Her long soft brown hair seemed to flow to her face…well most of it did, the other strands were blowing in her face from the wind coming in the opened window. The sun was shinning off her hazel green eyes. She had a natural soft creamy tan skin tone….her mother was Indian her dad not so much.

Her mom was driving…well she was trying to hold herself together for the sake of Luke who sat right beside her leaning his head black hair in her lap. His dark eyes were weighed with anticipation. Somehow he took the more dominant side of Indian…he was only eight.

"Haven?"

"Humm"

"When will we get to see Seth?"

"In about thirty minutes?" She asked more as a question to her mom. She simply nodded her head. Haven smiled back down at her brother, she held up her finger. She took her thumb and moved it a little farther up to the tip of her finger.

"We have this much more minutes." She winked as he went back to sleep. Thirty minutes to him seemed like forever. It amazed him at how Luke held Seth up as his own superman. He wanted to be just like him. She remember Seth very clearly. She always use to wrestle with him and get in trouble together…but at least they had fun while they broke the rules. She then remember it was Saturday. It made her sad, this was the day along time ago when her dad would watch football and play with her. But that had stopped when she was eight. He had found better things to do. She mostly felt sorry for Luke. He hardly ever saw their father. He barely ever even talked to them…it hurt her feelings but she was more concerned for her mom…he barely ever held her, kissed her, or even smiled at her the way he used to.

About thirty minutes later they had arrived at the Clearwater's house. There standing outside in the drive way was Seth. As soon the car came to a complete stop…Luke was already out the door and made his way to meet Seth. Well he more like ran up and hug/tackled him. Seth had gotten bigger than what she had seen in a Christmas picture. And Luke was pretty built for someone his age, with as much force as he put into that tackle, Seth should have faltered in some sort of fashion. But to her surprise he didn't at first he didn't even move. Then he faked like he hit the ground. _Hmmm…that was weird._

She walked up to her Aunt Sue.

"Hello my sweet Haven." She put her hands on either side of my face.

"Hey Aunt Sue." She smiled warmly and kissed me on the forehead.

"How is ol' mom holding up." They then turned towards the car…her mom dropped one of Luke's bag's and then leaned against the car gently hitting her hand to her head.

"Not very good." I laughed a bit at the scene. She smiled and made her way to comfort her…she did seem a bit frazzled.

"Look at you, all grown up and womanly…like" Seth did a wolf like whistle…that sounded really realistic. She punched him playfully in his hard arm.

"Ow…" She yelped as she held her hand. It already felt bruised. He smiled playfully.

"Be careful, you might hurt yourself." He winked smugly. She just rolled her eyes. Seth picked Luke up and swung him over his shoulder…effortless.

"Why are you so HOT?" She felt his cheek.

"Oh, I get that a lot." He laughed as they walked towards the house.

"So, tonight down at the beach, we are having a bon fire with some of my friends. You're coming." Seth was still smiling at the helpless struggle Luke put up did break free from his grasp.

"So…there is no, you want to come? Or, would you like to come?" Haven followed him inside she was kinda happy that she would be spending a week in La Push. Well, until mom and dad were settling things. Hopefully they would.

"You have no choice, you can however go without complaint, or I will drag you along unwillingly."

"Fine I'll go." She crossed her arms in an irritated stance.

HAVEN POV

"Haveness Wood." Leah turned the corner to see me.

"Leah!" I grabbed her into a hug. She was the big sister I never had.

"Hey girl, looking good." She held me at arm's length to get a closer look.

"So I heard that your going to the bon fire with us." I turned to look scowl at Seth then back at Leah.

"It seems I have no choice in the matter what so ever." Seth just relaxed on the couch with a huge grin playing on his lips.

"You don't" She winked and pulled me upstairs along with my bag.

"I'll help you pick out your clothes." She drug me to the room we would be sharing through the remainder of my stay. This was going to be awful.

"I'm not wearing any make-up, and you know I'm not wearing anything other than usual. She non-the-less pulled me into her room.

NORMAL POV

Seth heard the water run and then heard Leah arguing with Haven, Haven won…he laughed remembering how Haven was the only one who ever won fights with Leah. When Leah stalked out the room, Haven came out behind her.

She was wearing hip hugger cut off capris. Ruffled and worn at the ends that ended right above her knees…so I guess they are more like shorts. They looked good on her. She wore a green tank top which complemented her green eyes…her hair flew around her face. Her skin was slightly more tan then usual and she wore black vans.

"Leah, I hate getting preempt up." She said apologetically. "Oh come on, I let you do my hair" Haven pointed to the obvious.

Leah just stalked out the door. Mustering words that sounded something like "come on"

HAVEN POV

Seth jumped up and walked towards me.

"Don't worry you look hot…"freaky ears"…I will have to keep all the boys off of you."

"Seth stop calling me that." Ever since I was little I had a very good hearing range I could hear practically anything I wanted. It was always an advantage when playing hide and seek. After all these years he had never let it go thus calling me the name "Freaky ears." We never knew why.

"Come on, let's go before Luke finds out we're leaving and he is not allowed to follow." He pushed me out the door laughing. This was hopefully going to be fun, well if not I could always sneak back.

We walked down the dirt road leading to the beach. I could already see the fire and shadows of people around it. She felt slightly nervous.

"Quil!" Seth screamed while Leah just ignored him. I fell behind Seth walking in his shadow. I really didn't like the idea of meeting new people. It freaked me out just a bit. "Jacob!" I couldn't see who he was waving over…I was to busy trying to give myself a pep talk.

_Ok don't make a complete and total fool of yourself…be cool_

"Hey man, hows' it going?" A very tempting husky voice came from in front of Seth.

"Good, I just wanted you to meet my cousin…"

Crap, now I had to come out. I stepped out with my head still down, I heard someone catch their breath. Crap...do I look that bad. I looked up to see the sight of a big tanned angel. He looked absolutely gorgeous, and I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

His deep dark eyes were burning straight through me making my knees want to buckle…then I heard Seth chuckle. What was so funny?

"Hi, my name is Haven" I held out my hand biting my lip.

"Jacob" He took my hand, Dang he was his own personal furnace…just like Seth. Quil and Seth just smiled at each other and walked off towards the beach. Jacob laughed at himself…running his hand through his hair. He turned side ways letting me walk in front of him. I blushed. I went and he followed….well he followed really close behind me. I slipped on the stupid wet gravel. So then I fell, only to immediately feel a warm muscular chest on my upper back holding me up.

"Uh, sorry." I whispered.

"It's alright." He pulled me back up walking by my side.

"So, Haven how long are you here?" His voice was deep his arms were huge.

"Unfortunately only a week." I grimaced I didn't want to leave.

"Your disappointed?"

"Well, yes. I love La Push, I always have." He laughed again.

"Am I missing something?" I smiled playfully but I was still a little irritated. His face took on some nervous features.

"Nope." He shrugged it off and looked towards his friends. Everyone was watching us, but still carrying on their own conversations. Leah came over and hit Jacob in the arm…hard. I think I even heard a crack…what was that about.

"Ow!" he growled. Which was very realistic, she pulled me away from him. I wished I was back at his side….

As the night went on I met a lot of new people mostly a lot of Jacob's friends and some of their girlfriends. But every time I looked up I would catch him staring at me. I just blushed and looked away and kept talking with the girls. Emily was really sweet…she was Sam's fiancé. I did feel a pang of sympathy towards the scar on her face. What happened? Leah was being a little grumpy to everyone. Why? This was a little strange but I was getting use to it. Then I see Seth's goofy face pop up with a beautiful acoustic guitar. I had taken lessons and singing lessons since I could walk. Dad liked to hear me sing.

"Come on Haven, you have a beautiful voice." He pushed it towards me…tempting me even more. But I painfully pushed it away.

"No. No I couldn't."

"Yes you can and you will." Leah and Quil and Emery were all uniting forces against me. I finally rolled my eyes and took it from them.

"Ok fine." A sat on a rock and some people crowded around…then when I looked up through the fire on the other side was Jacob watching me. His eyes did wonders to me weak little heart. It was no challenge up against him. I was a bit nervous when I noticed he was studying my every move. Leah gleamed.

"Go ahead" she stated. A let my fingers brush across the strings once. Ah…I was comfortable and ready now….now I was at home. I then began to play one of my favorites.

NORMAL POV

_Oh, it is love _

_From the first time I set my eyes upon yours_

_Thinking, 'oh, is it love?'_

_Oh, dear, it's been hardly a moment _

_And you are already missed_

_There is still a bit of your skin _

_That I've yet to have kissed_

_Oh, say, please do not go _

_Don't you know,oh,you know that I must_

_Oh say, I love you so_

_Don't you know , oh, you know you can trust_

_We'll be holding hands once again_

_All our broken plans, I will mend _

_I will hold you tight so you know_

_It is love from the first_

_Time I pressed my hand into yours_

_Thinking, 'oh, is it love?'_

_Someday holding hands in the end_

_All our broken plans will have been_

_And I will kiss you soft so you know_

_It is love…._

_Oh, your heart may long_

_For love that is more new _

_So when I'm gone these words will be here_

_To ease every fear and dry up every tear_

_And make it very clear, I kiss you and I know_

_It is love from the first _

_Time I pressed my lips against yours_

_Thinking, 'oh,is it love?'_

Her hands danced across the strings and her voice was sweet as it hit the air. Jacob was in awe of this woman. Here he was about to come to wits end…and she comes out of the blue. Was it even real. She seemed like a dream to him.

"Dude really you might start drooling." Seth teased as he sat down by Jacob.

"She is so beautiful." Jacob smiled at her as she finished playing. Everyone started clapping and she started laughing. It seemed that she was off in her own world as she had sang. And the embarrassment hit her cheeks while she laughed. She looked over to Jacob who got lost in her eyes. He had imprinted with her…and he couldn't have been more happier.

"Well are you just going to stare at her all night?" Seth laughed at him…he was amazed at how much Jacob's face lit up. It hadn't done that in a very long time. It was like a child seeing the light of fireworks for the first time.

"I think staring is good for now" He kept his eyes locked on Haven. She just kept looking away.

**Ok so I am a fan of Hellogoodbye and if you really love me you would look up the song oh it is love and listen to it…because I can just see her singing it and him looking at her. The lyrics are just perfect too. Ok so leave me sum reviews :D**


	2. What am I Missing?

**Ok I am back with the second chapter working on the third….and well I need some reviews people but I haven't given up =] I like to write so I am trying to get a little bit better. **

Haven, Seth, and Leah were on a path headed straight home. Seth rambled about anything and everything to with his friends. Haven remained silent as her thoughts carried her somewhere else, causing her to spring up in the random place of conversation.

"So…this Jacob Black, does he have some sort of problem or something?" Haven turned her head to get a good look at Leah. Leah looked like she was trying to hold her laughter in. Her lips were pursed as she fought the temptation to grin.

"Well, yes but it's ….. a good problem." Leah spoke with a now pained feature, almost like she was sad. Haven never understood her, her moods these days changed so frequently. Seth looked at his sister a bit saddened by her expression. There was something floating n the air that she was missing and it had been floating in the air all night. She did not like it one bit.

"Why, do you ask?" Leah continued she even managed to smile.

"I don't know, something was different...he just…he just kept looking at me…every time I looked up his eyes were there."

Haven's eye averted their gaze back to the ground as she lowered her head. She remembered those eyes…those dark piercing eyes that fitted perfectly with his warm smile.

She didn't usually get this way about guys; really she tried to avoid guys. They scared her, she didn't like the thought of kissing and committing to something that would just blow up in her face like it always seems to do…well it's no good trying to beat the odds.

They were a good ways from the house, all three of them walking side by side. Haven focused on the house…she could hear her Mom's distressed voice. Her mom and her Aunt Sue were in the kitchen. Before haven knew it they were walking towards the path that lead up to the steps. She could really hear now. She tried to focus on what they were saying.

"Sue…" Her voice held distress. "I just don't know how I'm going to tell the kids." She held her head between her hands. Haven shot Seth and Leah a worried look before she took off towards the door.

"Haven!" Seth started after her only to be sopped by Leah's arm.

"Let her go." Seth obeyed and watched his cousin go. _This is not going to turn out well._

Haven zoomed up the steps and found her way to her mom. As soon as she hit the room and saw the way she looked…she grew angry. But to her amazement when she spoke, her voice remained calm.

"We aren't leaving here…we're not going back home are we?" Her voice was soft holding only an inch of sadness.

"No." Lucy turned to look at her daughter. "No, we are not."

"Are you going to tell me what's going on then?" She proceeded her calm mood as she took a place on the stool next to her mom at the table her mom was sitting at.

"I wanted your Dad to tell you, but now it seems I have no choice but to tell you." Haven sent an uneasy look towards her Aunt who sat on the other side of the table. She smiled weakly. Haven looked back at her mom and nodded her head, giving her mom the signal to continue.

"Your Dad is….leaving us." She paused before she continued. "It seems he has found a better way of life with his co-worker at the office. He said it was for the best that me and your father get a divorce." Haven shook with anger as a tear escaped her eye. She hit the table with her fist causing it to dent. Her strength surprised her but not enough to gold off her anger.

"How could he? For his best? He is only worried about himself." Aunt Sue took this as her que to leave. She got up and walked out the arch way and into the living room. Haven could here the voices of Seth and Leah who had been caught ease dropping by their mom.

"I know honey, I know…" She placed her hand on Haven's fist. It seemed to relax at its touch. Haven let herself relax. She scared herself…she never ever blew up like that before it actually felt good.

"He will be here sometime to give me the papers I have to sign." Haven looked at her.

"I'm sorry he did this to you."

"Oh no…no Haven don't you dare feel sorry for me…it just effect me it effected all of us." She pulled her into a hug.

"Does Luke know?" She whispered into Lucy's shirt.

"No, I'm going to wait for the right moment on that one." Lucy dreaded that moment.

"I love you."

"I love you to Haven." Lucy gave her a kiss on the forehead and then sent her off to bed. She got up and climbed the stairs to go to her room. She smiled at her brother who was currently knocked out on the couch. She had a lot on her mind. She walked through the door to see Leah fast asleep. She slept spread eagle laid out with the covers twisted and twirled around her limp frame. Haven smirked at her _figures…._ Haven lay on her bed for a moment. She was still angry and she was all the sudden hot. Why was she so hot?

"Haven" she heard Seth whisper on the other side of the wall, he knew she could hear him.

"Yes" she whispered back…how could he hear her?

"Are you ok?"

"Yes….since when did your hearing become so great?" She whispered to the dark, if anyone had seen her she would look like a mad person.

"Don't know." Then she heard him move on the other side…it sounded more like a rip or maybe a cracking of the sort as he left the wall.

"What an idiot."

She rolled her eyes at him. Haven smiled at her best friend and stupid cousin. But she was still hot. She got up and looked out the window. It looked like a peaceful night. She slipped down stairs and out the door. She made her way to the edge of the trees. She took one last look at the house then she looked back at the trees…a smile crept across her face. She buried herself in the depth of the wood, pushing past its limbs and bushes. She came to a tiny clearing…it seemed like the trees formed a circle around the small island of empty space. It was perfect. She lay down, searching the sky for all of its shinning wonders. The stars were very beautiful. She found her thoughts drifting back to Jacob…making all former thoughts of her father disappear. She wanted to see him again….cause the only memory she had of him was his eyes and his smile…..they just kept burning into her memory. It's like one part of her wanted to forget them, the other part wouldn't have it. That part was winning. It wouldn't let the feeling drop. She lay there quit for a little bit but then she thought she heard something in the trees, she ignored it at first and just laid there but then she heard a twig snap. Her body shot up and she looked in the direction it came from…there he was…it was Jacob.

**A FEW MOMENTS EARLIER**

_I don't feel like patrolling tonight. _Jacob's wolf mass flooded through the trees. His clothes were strapped around one of his back legs. All he could think about was Haven. The way she looked when the flames danced across her skin. The he remembered Bella. Her beautiful face now turning pale, her eyes no longer holding their warm brown, but instead circles of red. The very thought made him angry…more than angry, but his mood immediately changed went he caught the sent of a familiar human. This familiar human was Haven. _"Haven? What the hell was she doing so far out in the woods and at night? It's not safe. _He got irritated at her. _How could she be so careless? SETH!_

"_WHAT!" _Seth sounded surprised like he was shocked awake.

"_What is Haven doing in the woods?" _

"_Havens in the woods?"_

Jacob growled at his stupidity.

"_Dude…I knew she was in the woods, relax she is fine." _Seth mumbled in a sleepy voice.

"_You can't be sure of that…I'm going to make her go home. Keep your ears open…if something was to happen I may not be able to phase in front of her." _

"_Ok whatever." _

Jacob made it to this small clearing. She should be walking up at any moment…_Ah, there she is._ Jacob changed back and began to put his clothes back on.

**BACK TO WHERE WE LEFT OFF**

"Easy." There standing in front of her was Jacob.

"_What was he doing here?" _

He made his way to lay down beside her. She still was sitting up looking forward to the trees. _I guess this means he doesn't plan on leaving._ She bit her lip contemplating what to do. She then looked down to study him….she gave in and joined him.

"You seem angry" She spoke still keeping her gaze on the stars.

"You shouldn't be out this late alone." His voice was irritated. She turned to look at him.

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." Jacob snorted and rolled his eyes as he turned his head to meet her angered stare.

_Great she is hard headed. _

"Ok, sure you can." He fueled her tiny flame.

"Why do you care anyways?" She spat angrily…she couldn't even hold his gaze anymore those brown eyes were too much, so she turned her attention back to the stars.

"What are you doing out here?" He slyly ignored her question.

"That's my business now isn't it?" She said hastily.

"Fine, you don't have to tell." Jacob's voice was soft making her heart soft as well. _Dang. _She didn't want to tell. There was a long pause.

"I was angry, and hot, I needed to cool off." She finally admitted. Jacob grinned inwardly at how stubborn she was….but she gave in.

"Why were you angry?" He looked over at her. Her face held back pain…instantly he wanted to make it go away.

"What's wrong?" Before he knew what he was doing he put his hand on hers…it was a little cold. She turned to look at him he felt her tense a bit under his touch.

"Um…sorry." He pulled his hand away it was hard for him to control himself. She instantly felt guilty that he was slightly hurt….she also felt a pang of need. Once he touched her…she felt this odd need to want his warmth to return. She smiled weakly at him.

"It's ok, I don't mind, your temperature feels good, it's getting a little chilly out anyways." He grinned and put his arm underneath hers. She couldn't help but smile at this. Her arm looked like a tooth pick compared to his. He was just huge, and warm. She then realized he was wearing a white tank top and sweats no shoes and looked good. Shoe could see his muscles on his chest down his stomach. Jacob felt at home at her touch….this feeling was so strong; he closed his eyes, just enjoying her company. Her arms were cold they had chill bumps on them, but they eventually went away.

"You never answered me?" He spoke as he opened his eyes. He noticed she was studying him. She panicked a little when he caught her.

"Which one?"

"Why are you upset?" His voice was soothing as he spoke.

"Turns out I'm staying here in La Push." A slight string of happiness shot through him…now she was always going to be around …it would make it easier on him. The happiness left however when he saw her face burdened with sorrow.

"I thought you loved La Push?"

"I do. I just wished my Dad was here to stay to." Jacob paused, she looked like she was really hurting…he could tell by her eyes. She was doing well by hiding it though.

"It seems he has found a better life with another woman." Her eyes watered a bit, but she won in not allowing them to loose tears.

"Why am I telling you this?" She shut her eyes as if she was mentally kicking herself. "I mean I promise I am not an emotional sap." She laughed a bit making a big goofy grin spread across his features.

"It's ok, I don't mind ….I'm a good listener." He winked. Haven caught her breath at this. Then his face change….his face turned to anger and worry at the same time.

"Come on I need to get you home." He jumped up.

"What…um." She stood on her feet. The she heard something coming from the North, it was headed for them and it was coming fast.

"Move!" He growled. She started to run as fast as she could….which wasn't as fast as Jacob would have liked.

_SETH! LEAH!_

_WHAT! _ Seth immediately was worried.

_We are in trouble. _Haven heard A howl come from up ahead. She turned and looked behind her…..then back at Jacob.

"What is that?"

"We are moving to slow." He wouldn't answer her, he was angry. He didn't want to just turn into a wolf, right there in front of her. Then they heard a second howl…coming from the same direction they were going. Two blurs of something went past her blowing towards the object chasing them. They reached the house and he grabbed her hand.

"Go inside, don't come out till Seth and Leah get home." He was still shaking a bit and his voice was deep and husky. There was so much going on at once she then realized she didn't care about what happened to her…she just didn't want anything to happen to Jacob. She didn't understand why but that is what she felt.

"Are you going to be ok?" She placed her hand on his cheek. She didn't know what was going on, she knew it wasn't safe. Jacob stood still; he took this moment in closing his eyes and placing his hand over hers that was laid upon his cheek. His was bigger than hers. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew she would be alright…because he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He opened his eyes.

"Yes, do what I told you." He turned towards the woods but she caught his hand.

"Jacob, I don't…."

"Haven, I'll be fine. I promise I will see you in the morning if not tonight now leave." She saw the worry in his eyes and the authority…she obeyed and did as she was told and ran into the house. When she reached her room she went to the window. He was gone. She felt like crying…but she didn't. She just sat in the window and waited. She didn't know a lot of things but she knew that Jacob would be fine. He was just concerned for her.

**SWITCH….**

The pack met in a circle out in the woods. Jacob stepped forward.

"We lost him…we are almost positive he has left but that doesn't mean he won't return….so let's just keep our eyes open. There could be more." Everyone listened and agreed as their alpha spoke.

The meeting was over very quick…everyone made their way home. Jacob however was going with Seth and Leah to their house.

"Jacob, she can't be any more safe, she has two wolves living with her…I think she is well protected." Seth knew it wasn't the same as Jacob wanting assurance on his imprints safety but it was good enough.

"I know Seth, I know." Seth walked in the house as Leah moved to stand beside Jacob.

"Jacob, when are you going to tell her?"

"When I absolutely have to." Jacob looked up at Haven's window. There she sat in the window seal asleep with her head leaned against the glass. She had waited on him.

"She deserves to know." She whispered as she walked into the house. Jacob continued staring at this woman of his. He never even wanted to leave her…but he would rather take care of it himself and assure her safety.

"Hey." Seth reappeared throwing him a blanket. "The couch is open for use." Jacob walked inside and lay on the couch. Seth picked up a snoring Luke and lugged him up the stairs.

"Thanks man."

"You made a promise to Haven, you better keep it." He said over his shoulder.

**SWITCH**

Haven woke up to a snoring Leah. She was relieved that she was back home safe…which meant so was Seth. She really wanted to see Jacob…even though she knew he was ok. She realized she was very thirsty and decided to get her some orange juice. She got up from the window and walked out the bedroom door. She slipped down the stair case; she walked through the living room and to the kitchen. She opened up the refrigerator door but then stopped. She turned her head back towards the living room. There on the couch was Jacob with no shirt in a pair of sweats and his eyes closed. She leaned against the door way and smiled. He was so handsome and he didn't even have to try. She went over to where he was laying. He looked so peaceful. She just couldn't help herself, it's like there was a pull between her and him…I pang of need washed over her. She leaned down and snuck a "thank you for keeping your promise" kiss on his warm forehead. She turned and walked up the stairs. Well at least she had gotten away with it…

"Good night Haven." Jacob's eyes were still closed even though he was still awake; a smile was playing on his lips. Her face burned with embarrassment.

"Goodnight Jake." She continued up the stairs to her room.

The next morning was beautiful; it was sunny outside which rarely happened in forks. Breakfast floated through the air up Haven's nostrils. She jumped up and put on some pants. She made her way downstairs she could hear every one laughing.

"So, you have finally decided to grace us with your presence." Her mom was making some pancakes and smiled at Haven.

"Morning mom." Haven kissed her on the cheek. She got her some orange juice and sat down at the table in front of Jacob, Seth, and Leah. They were all smiling and cutting up but the one thing she noticed was that they had a huge stack of pancakes on their plates.

"Geez, you guys must be hungry." Her mom brought her two pancakes. Jacob smiled at her. She was wearing sweat pants and a black t-shirt. Jacob couldn't help but bask in her being adorable. Her hair had a sleepy tone to it but yet it still stayed tamed and pretty. Seth and Leah were busy in their own conversation. Haven smiled down at her plate while she put syrup on.

"Haven why do you always smile when you do everything/" Luke made his grumpy way to the kitchen rubbing his eyes the whole way.

"Because, In this case I'm about to eat, eating make me happy." She hit him on the butt as he walked past her and to his mom.

"Mom, when is Dad going to come get us." His voice was still sleepy. The room immediately got quite. Everyone stopped eating and looked at Lucy. Well everyone except Jacob, he was studying Haven.

"Well honey, we are going to go look at a house mommy might by today."

"Does that mean we are staying in La Push with Seth?" His face light up, ignoring all signs of sleepiness.

"Yeah man," Seth spoke with pancakes still in his mouth.

"Alright" Luke high fived him. Everyone was at ease at how the conversation had changed. Have seemed ok.

"Haven, I'm looking at this house down the street, I want to know what you think of it." Lucy brought Jacob a second plate of pancakes as he thanked her.

"Sure mom…"

"Ok, go get ready." Haven took a hair tie from her wrist and pulled up her long brown hair, her bangs falling in her eyes.

"Ready." She slipped on her converse and grabbed her satchel off the counter before sipping some more of her orange juice. Leah rolled her eyes. Seth laughed. Haven was a laid back girl, she had plenty of beauty, she didn't have to try for it. Jacob looked a bit nervous. He did not like the idea of her moving away from Seth and Leah. They made their way out the door, Jacob looking after her as she left.

"Don't like that at all." Jacob said as he took a gulp of his milk. Then he heard Haven come back through the door.

"Hold on I forgot something." She yelled behind her as she ran in the kitchen and stopped in front of the three.

"I will be getting answers, sooner or later." She grabbed a piece of toast and made eye contact one more time with each one of them then left. Jacob placed his head in his hands. He let a puff of air relish from his lungs.

"Why does she have to be so hard headed?" He shook his head…Seth perked up.

"Dude, they always are."

**SWITCH**

Lucy drove about 10 minutes away from Sue's house. Their car stopped in front of a dark purple house. It had a wrap around porch that was white along with the roof and shutters. It wasn't as big as their last house but it was a little bigger than Seth's. It was two stories high, they walked in. It was a very pretty house with hard wood floors. Luke took the room on the bottom floor beside their mom's. Haven's however was upstairs. She walked up to see a room with a lot of space. She could probably fit a couch in along with her bed. There was a bay window in the room over looking the trees. It was breath taking.

"So do you think it's a keeper?" Her mom said as she entered the room.

"Uh, a keeper would be an understatement." She smiled brightly.

"Good, because I already bought it. We will have to wait about 4 days till we can move in though."

"Great."

**SWITCH**

A couple of days had gone by and Haven still did not have her answers. Leah was getting more and more irritated at Jacob; her guess was he wouldn't let Leah tell her. He was always near Haven, never leaving her sight. She hadn't even been as close to him though as she was that night in the woods. She missed the way his arm felt under hers, the way his warm forehead felt underneath her lips. She liked him close to her. She lay there in bed, then she got up and walked to the window. She looked at the same familiar stars she did the night she was with Jacob alone, but then she heard something. She looked down to the edge of the wood. The bushes were moving. She waited until a figure submerged; a cloud was over the moon blocking its light…she couldn't see it. It took a step forward, the object was human, she could tell by its shape. Its head tilted to the side like it was looking at her. The was now unblocked and revealed its light on the scene below. Revealing a pale face that owned red eyes. He smiled in a way that made her shiver…she looked away then back at the window again as if she was making sure she wasn't imagining things. This time he was advancing towards her. She heard a low snarl come from behind her; she turned to see Leah at her side glaring out the window towards the monster. The creature seeing her in the picture snarled back in outrage and sunk into the woods. Leah looked at Haven.

"Come on, Jacob has to tell you and he has to tell you now…SETH!"


End file.
